


Beautiful Crime

by DandelionAdrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heterochromia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/DandelionAdrian
Summary: Harry Potter was always destined to be Voldemort's Soulmate. No matter who he was then, or now.





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where people are born with heterochromatic eyes, and they only revert to their genetically inherited colour when they interact with their soulmate.
> 
> The title is taken from a song of Tamer, it's a great song.

Harry Evans was Tom Riddle's best friend. They were childhood sweethearts, school yard lovers, one soul seperated in two bodies.

They shared everything, in sickness and in health, you would say.

Harry was nearly the perfect match for Tom. Yet there was one tiny flaw that made it _'nearly'_ and not _'perfectly'_.

Harry's right eye was blood red, his Soulmate's eye was vivid red. Not a shade of dull grey.

No matter how much Harry loved Tom, he still couldn't feel safe. Tom’s Soulmate's eye was green. Emerald green. So mesmerising, so enthralling, the exact same color of Harry's left eye.

But it meant nothing. Nothing. Because Harry's Soulmate eye did not match his.

And so Harry despaired.

And Tom silently fumed.

They desperately held on to each other, but no matter how close they were, the notion of Harry's true destiny turning up someday still scared Tom — even though he would never admit it.

Tom knew his Soulmate, whoever they were, could never compare to Harry. How could they? They knew nothing about Tom. Not his past, his dreams, his ambition, or his ruthless and savage side. _Unlike_ Harry.

No one could accept all of Tom like Harry. They would all run away or cower in front of him. Even his parents abandoned Tom, and his Soulmate would be no different.

Harry was the only exception. The circumstance in which made them inseperatable would not repeat itseft.

So no one could have replaced Harry. No one ever could.

Tom had fantasized about all the things he could do to keep Harry by his side forever — even eliminating Harry's Soulmate if need be.

He never thought of death. _Death_. The invincible force no one could escape from. Death had come to separate them. The star-crossed lovers.

And suddenly Harry was gone. And Tom could do nothing to bring him back. Nothing to save his Harry.

Tom's grief ate him inside out, consuming his whole soul, and turning him into the monster he was always fated to be.

That was the day Lord Voldemort was born, rising up from Tom Riddle's corpse.

They always said Death was unconquerable. Tom Riddle had lost in a fight against Death. And his heart was ripped apart from him, and so Tom was dead.

But Lord Voldemort would win. This time he would win. Voldemort, Fly-from-Death. He-who-conquered-Death.

Voldemort had won. _Or he thought so_. Until the day he looked into a mirror without a glamor, and saw the true cruelty of Fate.

His Soulmate's eye was still emerald green. Harry's shade of green.

But his left eye, it was red. Blood red. Vividly red. Harry's Soulmate eye red.

Harry, Tom's Harry, was always his. Completely his. Even in Death, Harry still belonged to him.

Harry was not Tom Riddle's Soulmate, he was Voldemort's. But Harry had to die for him to be born. His Soulmate's death was the birth of Voldemort.

And he wanted so dearly to paint the whole world in red. To get his revenge, he wanted to burn everyone else.

And so Voldemort laughed, so hard bloody tears couldn't stop falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1997, with one blood red eye. His Soulmate eye.


End file.
